Resident Evil 7
by I'mtheFemaleTitan
Summary: When a new virus infects the US, it's up to Leon Kennedy and newcomer Melanie Jones to save the world from total destruction. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! I decided to write a story, due to the fact that I have WAAAAY too much free time. This is my first attempt at a story, sooo... yeah, sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything else...**

I was gasping for breath. I had been running from some freaks with guns for hours, wishing that they would give up. I leaned against the wall of the abandoned school. I heard some shouts in a foreign language. "For the love of God, why won't you quit?!" I asked, running again. I rounded the corner and ran into someone. The person grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into a building nearby. "Who are you?" I asked. The person took off their hood and I gasped upon seeing his face. He was obviously older than me, he had blondish hair and I could recognize him from somewhere. "Leon. I'm here to help you, Melanie." He said. I shook my head. "What the hell is going on here?""Hell on Earth isn't much of a stretch." Leon explained. "You're here to help me? Help me how?" I asked. He looked into my eyes. "Well..."

**There it is! Chapter 1! Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have returned! I hope you liked the last chapter! Without further ado, I present Chapter 2! By the way, anything in italics is either a thought or a flashback.**

"Well... You survived Raccoon, right?" Leon asked, closing his eyes. I almost gasped, I knew he looked familiar. I closed my eyes and the flashback started."Yeah... that was the worst day of my life." I said.

_I was running away from some cannibal freak who I had seen eating my father. "Why are you following me?" I whined, running faster. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over the corpse of a police officer. "No, please, stay away from me!" I shouted, but the cannibal kept limping towards me. I frantically grabbed the cop's gun and shot the cannibal in the head. He fell over, but when I went to leave, he bit my ankles. I shot him again and ran away. _

"Well, those guys who're chasing you are made from a more advanced strain of that virus. They won't try to bite you, but you need to be careful." Leon said, opening his eyes again. "So, you're here to help me?" I asked. Leon nodded. "Actually, I thought we could help each other." He said. "I'm listening." I muttered. "You see, you have experience in fighting these things, and I'm trying to-" He was cut off by my phone ringing. I answered quickly. "Melanie, are you alright?" A familiar voice asked. "Yeah, Hunningan, I'm just fine." I answered. "Hunnigan? You two know each other?" Leon asked, looking at me. "Leon, I've been trying to join with you guys for a while." I said, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "I'm glad you two are caught up, but we don't have time to talk. Do you have a lead for why this virus is spreading and how?" Hunnigan asked. "No, not yet." Hunnigan groaned on the other end. "Okay, I'm sending you coordinates for a safehouse for survivors, see if you can find anything while you're there." Hunnigan said. The coordinates popped up on my screen. "Thanks, Hunnigan, we'll head that way now." Leon muttered. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't like the way I looked, too innocent. I gently took my knife out of my boot and cut my long black hair to my shoulder blades and made my gray eyes look more intimidating. I pulled on my black hoodie and groaned "What do I do if one comes at me?" I asked. Leon chuckled. "Until we get you a gun, aim for the neck with the knife." He said. I nodded and we left the building. I heard more of those freaks shout and I followed the coordinates that Hunigan had sent us. "Leon! We can take a shortcut through the alley!" I said. Leon looked down the dark, narrow alley. "Melanie, are you sure about this?" He asked. "We don't have time to ask questions! Now move!" I said, shoving him into the alleyway. I heard approaching footsteps and I pushed Leon to go faster. The footsteps slowed down and the gunshots began ringing through the air. "Leon! Hurry up!" I commanded. I heard a loud popping noise and Leon grabbed my arm to get my attention. "Ready? Jump!" He said, jumping into a manhole. I jumped, but not before a sharp stinging pain entered my side.

**I told you that I'd make it longer! Anyways, please review and all that stuff!**

**~TheKnightOfLight**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed! I'm so pleased to present you with Chapter 3!**

I had no idea how far I would fall, but instead of hitting the ground below, Leon caught me. "What? I wasn't going to let you fall." He said, putting me down. "Thanks." I muttered. I checked the bullet wound in my side, which was bleeding. "Dammit, those are some powerful bullets..." I muttered. "Leon, Melanie, are you two okay?" Hunnigan's voice asked. "Yeah, we're taking the sewers to get to the safehouse." Leon responded. "Okay, I won't be able to reach you until you hit the surface, be careful." Hunnigan said. Leon and I exchanged a quick glance. "Let's move." I commanded. Leon went ahead and I followed quickly.

We had made it to a place under Manhattan when we heard some odd noises. Leon looked back at me. "Melanie, stay behind me." I nodded. As if out of nowhere, I heard a gunshot and Leon was pinned against the wall, one of those mutated freaks attempting to strangle him. "Leon!" I shouted. I took my knife out of my boot and grabbed the attacker by his hair. He let out a loud shout and I shoved my knife through the back of his head. Leon let out a gasp and was clutching his throat. I started to pull my knife out of the freak's corpse when something wrapped around the blade and tried to take it out of my hands. I put one foot on the attacker's back and pulled my knife out of his body, fighting against the parasite that was attempting to take the knife. "What the hell was that?" I asked. Leon stood up. "Sudden mutation?" He suggested. I stood up slowly and looked around. "Look, we can take the subway to get there. Might be safer." I muttered, brushing off my jeans. "Yeah, or it might be infested with those freak shows." Leon said. "Then what do you suggest, tough guy?" I asked. "Keep going until we get to the safe house." Leon said. I rolled my eyes and we kept moving.

We had finally gotten close enough to the safe house to relax. "So, what's really going on?" I asked Leon. He shrugged. "If I knew, I'd tell you." He said. "Gee, here I was thinking 'The government agent should know, he knows all this stuff.'" I said, leaning against the wall. Leon didn't respond. "Shall we go now?" He asked. "Yeah, you wanna get the manhole or should I?" I asked. "You've got this." Leon said. I nodded and climbed up the ladder. I had just gotten the manhole cover loosened up when I heard dogs barking and gunshots. "Melanie, could you hurry up?" Leon asked. I had just gotten the manhole cover off when Leon asked that. "C'mon!" I called, crawling onto the streets of New York. What I saw when I looked up struck fear into my heart. "Oh my God... this virus is going to kill us all..." I said quietly.

**There it is! Chapter 3 is done! Please review! Constructive Criticisim is always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank you all for reading! Of course, you're not here to listen to me talk, so let's get on with the show!**

"Oh my God... this virus is going to kill us all..." I said quietly. Literally hundreds of these mutated freaks were running around and killing innocent civilians. "Leon... what's going to happen to us?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my tone. Leon didn't answer, causing me to worry. "Leon, Melanie, I'm seeing this on the security feeds from the safehouse. My God, this world's going to Hell." Hunnigan whispered. "We're heading to the safehouse now." I said. "Good luck." Hunnigan said. Leon and I moved in the shadows, hoping to avoid conflict.

We were in the alley behind the safehouse when I ran into a gun barrel. I looked at the somewhat fragile looking boy who had his gun pressed against my forehead. "You don't need to kill me, kid. I'm not like them." I said gently, taking his gun away from him. I showed him my badge quickly. "Come with us, please." I said, checking the gun for ammo. He nodded. "Sorry, ma'am, I'm just scared." I took his hands in mine. "It's okay. I'm not mad." I said quietly, trying to soothe the kid. Th kid's eyes lit up. "How old are you, Kid?" I asked. He held up ten fingers and I gasped. "Only ten?" I asked quietly. I picked up the kid and carried him to the safehouse. "Melanie, aren't you worried this kid will slow you down?" Leon asked. "I'm not keeping him with us, I just thought I should get him off of the streets of Mutant Freaksville!" I shouted. Leon looked shocked, but just patted me on the shoulder. "You're doing a good thing, Melanie." He said simply.

We had finally made it to the safehouse, which was just an old, abandoned grocery store. I put the kid down and pounded on the glass doors, which had been boarded shut. "What do you want from us!? If you're a survivor begging for food, you might as well turn back!" A frantic male voice shouted. "Please, let us in!" I called. "Forget it, Lady! I'm not taking a chance of getting infected!" I sighed. "I'm Melanie Jones. My brother needs me!" I called. I heard a lock release out back. "Come in through the back door, before I change my mind." Leon and I ran around the building. "C'mon Kid!" I shouted. I heard several loud shouts and the mutated freaks slit the kid's throat. I screamed in horror. A parasite similar to the one that had tried to take my knife came out of their mouths and took turns ripping off his flesh and eating it. I turned to run to the kid, but Leon grabbed my arm. "Melanie, it's pointless. He's gone." He said, looking into my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief and Leon picked me up. He carried me into the safehouse.

As soon as we were inside, a man locked the door behind us. He grabbed my arm roughly and forced me to look into his eyes. "Be glad you're related to Mike, or we wouldn't have let you two in." He said. I yanked my arm out of his grip. I made my way through the crowd quickly, trying to find my older brother. "Melanie, would you slow down?" Leon called. I ignored him and kept moving. I had almost given up hope when I saw a man in front of me. His short black hair was messy as usual, he was wearing a black jacket that I recognized immediately. "Mike!" I shouted, hugging my brother. Mike automatically hugged back, but eyed Leon suspiciously. "Melanie, who's this guy?" Mike asked, letting go of me. "Mike, this is Agent Leon S. Kennedy, my partner. Leon, this is my brother Mike Jones." I introduced quickly. After I searched the safehouse, I discovered that there was something new since last time I was here. A break room that looked too new for it to be part of the original grocery store, considering how this place closed down months ago and all the furniture in the room was dust free. "Leon, Mike search the room for something, anything that might be useful to us." I commanded, checking out a red leather loveseat. Mike did as told. "Why do I always get stuck with the bossy ones?" Leon asked, looking at a bookshelf. I glared at him quickly.

After a while of searching, we had cleared almost all of the furniture. I looked at a bust of a familiar looking man. Leon obviously recognized him, because he picked up the bust and threw it against the wall. I noticed a red button on the pedestal where the bust had been sitting. "Bingo." I said, pressing the button. A large bookshelf turned sideways, giving a big enough space for me to slip through. "I'll go ahead and try to find another way in for you guys." I called from the other side of the bookshelf. As soon as I turned around, a black sack was draped over my head and I felt something heavy hit the back of my neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Readers! I'm excited to get going, so here's Chapter 5!**

I woke up with a sack draped over my head and I was tied to a chair. "I think she's awake." A familiar male voice said. A hand pulled the sack off of my head and in front of me stood a man who wore a black coat, black sunglasses, and had slicked back blonde hair. "You!" I gasped, finally realizing who the man in front of me was.

_I had to keep going, because if I stopped the cannibals would kill me. I hadn't been paying attention when I ran into a man. He gave me a smile too sweet to make me think that he would do me any harm. "Are you lost?" He asked me. I shook my head. He held out a hand for me to take, which I did. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm twelve." I said almost inaudibly. "Twelve... why aren't we almost grown up? I'm Albert Wesker and if you'd like, I thought I could take care of you. I nodded eagerly. "But we need to go into the city to get my brother." I said, walking along with him. "Alright, where is he?" Wesker asked. "He's hiding in the cemetery." I said, pointing to the cemetery in the woods. _

I tried to remember more, but I couldn't. "So, Melanie, have you had any... problems as of late?" Wesker asked, as if our past had just disappeared. "No, Albert, I haven't." I replied. Wesker halfway smiled at me. "Just like you to be so calm on the outside, but I know on the inside that you're just that scared little girl I found in the woods that day in 1998. So, has the virus given you any trouble?" Wesker asked, squeezing my knee. "No, it's been fine since the day after my thirteenth birthday." I replied. "Great, I hope that you've accepted the virus as a part of you." My eyes flared in rage. "No! I didn't accept this! You injected the virus into me! It's not like I had much of a choice!" I shouted. "Such a shame... do you ever use this gift to keep yourself safe?" Wesker asked calmly. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I replied. Wesker chuckled. I groaned and tried to get out of the restraints. "So, why do you have me tied up in here?" I asked. Wesker looked at me. "You have what I want, I know you do. So just give me the key and no harm will come to you." I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"_Melanie, my assistant, I'm entrusting you with this key. Don't ask what it's for, but I assure you, the secrets behind the door will make the world a better place." I smiled up at my master. "Yes, sir." _

"You'll never find it, Wesker, I hid it somewhere safe and secure." I said. Wesker's false smile faltered. "Oh, I understand. I'll be sure to send Leon and Mike your regards." Wesker said, picking up the lantern that illuminated the room that we were in. He threw the lantern at the floor and it exploded under my chair. The chair and the ground around me caught fire and I screamed. "Use the virus Melanie, get to your friends. Unless the fire kills you first." Wesker let out an evil laugh and left me in the room.

I squirmed against the restraints. The fire was dancing across my shoes and threatening to catch my pants on fire. I was getting hot and needed to get out of here fast. I tried to push the restraints off of me, and I felt them bend. I broke out of the restraints and extinguished the fire on my shoes and jeans. I ran out of the burning room and into a padded room with no windows and almost no furniture. I looked at the chest in front of me, next to the door. Inside the chest, there was a handgun, a knife, and a TMP. "Don't mind if I do." I said, taking all of the items and the ammo that came with them. I opened the door after taking a quick breather and ran out of the room. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but it looked like it had been used recently. A large monitor on the wall was lit up with horrible, gruesome images of the night's events, it had a live feed of Leon and Mike, who had gotten past the bookshelf and were searching for me, and it had my name in large letters next to the words Subject 378.I looked suspiciously at the monitor. As if out of nowhere, Wesker's face popped onto the monitor. "So, Melanie, you made it past the fire. I'm afraid I mislead you when I said you'd be able to see your partner and brother so soon. You have a test to go through to get to them, but don't worry, you won't be harmed... if you use your gift. Good luck." I let out a low growl and looked at the door across the large room. "Subject 378, are you ready?" A computerized voice asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." I muttered. As if they were being controlled by remote, the walls began getting closer at an alarming rate. "Oh no no no no..." I muttered. The walls were extremely close and I had to stop them. I sighed and put my feet against one wall and my back against the other and pushed. The walls seemed to stop automatically once I pushed them back, giving me some more room to move around. I ran towards the door again, not caring about the tests. I couldn't see very well, so I took careful steps to get to where I needed to go. I was almost to the door when something sharp grazed my right cheek. "Son of a..." I muttered, touching my cheek. As I had expected, the cut healed almost instantly. I took a closer look at the path in front of me and saw what had cut me. A group of remote guns were lined up in front of me, their laser aiming system aimed at odd angles to make it difficult. I took a deep breath and ran at the guns. I was just inches away from the first laser when I jumped over it and landed in between a group of them. I was just about to keep going when I stepped on a human hand. "What the..." I muttered, looking at the corpse attached to the hand. She looked like she might have just been an intern testing the test. I looked through the bag she had slung across her shoulder and saw an ID. "Sweet..." I said, taking the card and getting ready to move. I rolled forward, going under the laser in front of me and I heard one gun go off. I touched my ponytail gently and felt that it was about a centimeter short. "Okay, that was way too close." I muttered, doing a backflip over a laser that was aimed at my ankles. I was standing directly in front of the doors now. I tried to push the door open, but felt a lock. I tried to pound it down, but it was too strong for me to break. I looked around to see if I could get out through an air duct or anything when I saw a small monitor with a fingerprint scanner to one side, a card swipe on the other side, and a keyboard in the center. I approached and looked at the keyboard, then the door. "Maybe it's electronically locked?" I asked. I took the girl's ID card and looked at it. "I wonder..." I muttered, swiping the card. The screen went red and the words INVALID IDpopped up on the screen. I rolled my eyes and tossed the ID card to the side. "Okay, I don't have my prints registered in here, so I guess it's time to get in manually." I muttered, typing something on the keyboard. After a few moments of typing, a login screen popped up. "Okay, let's see..." I said, typing some more. Wesker's ID came up on the screen, along with his password. I hit the button and confirmed that I wanted the doors unlocked. I heard a lock release and I kicked the door open.

As soon as I got into the next room I saw Leon and Mike killing some of those mutated freaks. "Leon, Mike!" I called, running at them. Leon and Mike didn't have time to think before I wrapped my arms around their necks. "Melanie, where did you go?" Mike asked with worry in his voice. "I was kidnapped by... him." I said. Mike's grip instantly tightened. "Mike, you're hurting me." I said. Mike let go and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry sis." He said. I knew that he was trying to act brave, but I could see the past reflecting in his eyes. "He made me use 'the gift.'" I said, putting air quotes around the words the gift. Mike's eyes closed and he leaned against the wall. Leon had been watching us and he finally spoke up. "What are you two talking about?" He asked. I almost jumped, seeing as how I had forgotten he was there. "It's nothing Leon, really... can we keep going?" I asked. "Sure." Mike muttered. I wasn't paying attention when we walked into a laboratory that looked strangely like the one that I was in earlier. I heard Mike shout in pain and I turned around. Mike fell to his knees with one hand on the back of his neck. I moved his hand to see a dart in his neck. I grabbed the dart, pulled it out, and looked at it. "Melanie, this lab isn't safe." Leon said. I tried to get Mike to move, but he seemed to be paralyzed. "I'm not leaving him here." I said, picking up my brother. "Leon, cover me." I commanded. Leon nodded and we left the laboratory.

Leon led me into a dark room with an unstable floor. "Put him down here." Leon commanded. I did as told. As soon as I put him down, Mike began to have a seizure of some kind. "Oh my God, Leon... what's going on with him?" I asked. "Like I know!" Leon responded. I looked at my trembling brother in horror. Then he stood up as if nothing happened, but he didn't look right. "Mike... are you alright?" I asked, reaching out to him. Right before my hand came in contact with his skin, Mike's head split open and one of the parasites came out of it. As if out of nowhere, I heard millions of gunshots ring through the room. Leon tackled me out of the way and all of the bullets found their way into either the floor or Mike. I screamed as my brother collapsed on the floor again. I looked up at where the bullets had come from just to see a woman falling from the rafters above us. When she landed, I got a clear view of her. She had black hair that was just below her ears and her face looked extremely familiar. She was wearing a skin-tight red shirt and worn out skinny jeans. "Oh my God..." Leon said, recognizing the woman. "Leon, long time no see." She said.

**Bum bum bum! I imagine that you can guess who the woman is, right? If not, you'll find out soon** **enough! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy day! Chapter six is here! I hope you enjoy this!**

"Leon, long time no see." I looked from the woman to Leon for a moment. "You two know each other?" I asked curiously. Neither of them seemed to hear me though. "Ada, would you mind telling me why you shot him?" Leon asked. "Well, I didn't think you wanted him eating your friend here, so I saved her life. No need to thank me." Ada said, looking at Mike's body in disgust. "We should go, this place was about to get invaded last time I checked." I looked at Ada angrily. I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Leon touched my shoulder. Leon, Ada, and I all began to walk towards the exit when the parasite that came out of Mike's body wrapped itself around my leg and pulled me back to it. "Melanie!" Leon shouted. I grabbed my knife out of my boot and tried to slash the parasite off of my leg. "Leon, shoot that damned parasite!" Ada said. I felt the parasite's grip tighten on my legs and a biting sensation in my thigh. Leon let out a groan. "Ada, shooting isn't working!" I raised my knife above my head and drove it into the parasite's head. The parasite let out a loud, high-pitched scream and let go of me. I ran towards Leon and Ada, not noticing the hot trickle of blood going down my leg. "Let's get out of here before we all end up underneath this place." Ada said, leaning against the wall casually. I was still trying to catch my breath when the ground shook and Mike's corpse stood up. I looked for the parasite, but it was nowhere to be seen. Leon and Ada both raised their guns and got ready to shoot. I raised my gun slowly and waited for Mike to move. Mike just stared blankly at me before he grinned and came at me. He was too fast for me to see, but I knew that he was at least ten feet away thirty seconds before and now he was right in front of me. "Melanie, watch out!" Leon shouted. Mike wrapped his hands around me neck and lifted me into the air. I couldn't breathe and I was kicking Mike in the face, but it wasn't affecting him. I tried to pry his hands off of my neck, but they were too strong for my super strength to break through. I kicked him one more time with all of the strength that I could muster and his head was knocked off, but it was held on by a small bit of skin. The same parasite came out of his neck, but it didn't attack. Instead, it dropped me and got on its hands and knees. More parasites come out of his back, arms, and legs, causing me to gag. Leon, Ada and I all tried to back away, but the creature stomped and caused the floor to cave in under us.

Once the dust cleared, I saw that I was on rafters above a chasm. I knew that falling would cause death. "Ada, Melanie are you two alright?" Leon's voice asked. I looked around and saw Leon right next to me. "Leon, I'm right here." I responded, trying to keep my balance. Leon looked at me and sighed. "Good, you're safe, but where's Ada?" I heard a sound that I couldn't identify and Ada was next to me out of nowhere. "Right here." She said. "Great, we're all together... but Mike still has the advantage." I said. "Of course, maybe we could drop into the chasm and have a better chance." Ada suggested. "We'd break our damn necks." Leon said, looking down. Ada wrapped an arm around Leon's shoulders and pulled out a gun. She shot it into the rafter beneath her and looked at Leon. "Take her hand and get ready." She said. Leon took my hand in his and got ready. "Here we go." Ada said and we all jumped off of the rafter.

My feet didn't hit the ground as fast or as hard as I thought they would, instead I heard the unidentified noise again and our drop slowed down. When my boots touched the ground, I jumped away from Leon and looked around for Mike. "Where is he?" I asked quietly, aiming my gun around. "We shouldn't wait around to find out." Ada said. I nodded and looked around. "When did they add a tunnel system?" I asked quickly. "When this organization began, they built a series of labs. In case of emergency they made these tunnels so that they could evacuate easily." Ada informed me. I looked at her, but decided it'd be too much trouble to ask. I observed the tunnels carefully and noticed that some of them looked newer than others. "Hey guys, come check this out." I said, looking down into the tunnels. "Perhaps this organization's still going, or maybe Mike's making tunnels to try to get out..." I looked at Ada. "If so, we can't let him get onto the surface! He'll kill everything in his path!" I said. Leon looked around. "Alright, we split up. If one of us finds Mike, we radio the others and send our coordinates if we can." Ada and I nodded in agreement. "Alright, be careful."

I walked down the dark, damp tunnel quickly. I hoped that I wouldn't find Mike because I honestly didn't want to be the one to kill him. I turned the corner and almost died of a heart attack when I ran into a boy that looked to be the same age as me. He had a B.S.A.A. badge on his arm. I looked at him and saw a rifle on his back. "Dammit, lost it!" He shouted, looking down the tunnel. "Lost what?" I asked, putting my gun in its holster. "I saw a B.O.W. heading through here and now it's gone." He asked. "My name's Melanie, Melanie Jones." I said. "I'm Joshua Graham, B.S.A.A." He said, extending his hand to me. My earpiece let out a high-pitched ring and then Leon's voice was on the other end. "Ada, Melanie I found Mike! I need your help here!" I looked at Joshua. "I think I've found your B.O.W. come on!" I shouted, not waiting for an answer. I ran to where the gunshots were coming from.

I skidded to a halt in front of mutated Mike with Joshua right behind me. "Captain! I've found the B.O.W. sending the coordinates now!" He said into his earpiece. Leon was fighting against Mike's many parasites, which were trying to grab him. "Leon!" I shouted, pulling out my TMP and unloading on Mike's infected body. Joshua's captain had arrived by then and the two were trying to take out Mike when a crossbow bolt whizzed past my ear and hit Mike in his central parasite. Before I could react, the bolt exploded and Mike let out a shriek. "What the..." I started. "Don't ask questions, just shoot him!" Joshua commanded. I looked at Mike, who seemed to be stunned. Before I could think, I used the virus to enhance my speed and strength. I rushed forwards, grabbed one of Mike's many parasites and ripped it off. I looked at Ada, who had another bolt in her crossbow. She fired and when the bolt exploded, Mike fell to his knees and held his chest. His head's parasite moved away from his chest, revealing a heart. Leon and Joshua's captain wasted no time in getting to the heart and they both stabbed it, then Ada shot another crossbow bolt through his heart, Joshua shoved a grenade into his mouth and I shoved one into the heart. We watched as the grenades exploded in unison. Mike stood up, but just fell to the ground again. "Captain, is it dead?" Joshua asked, wiping the blood from his forehead. "I think so, but it's best not to stick around to find out." The captain said. "Leon, we need to go." I said, wishing I wasn't looking at my brother's corpse. "Ada, will you be alright?" Leon asked. Joshua's captain looked up. "Ada? Ada Wong?" "Yeah." Leon said. "But we killed her a year ago! How could she possibly be back from the dead?" He asked. "Captain Redfield, calm down." Joshua said. "I'm sure there's a logical exp-" "I lost some of the B.S.A.A.'s best men because of her!" Captain Redfield shouted. "I see where you got confused Chris, there's so much that you don't know. That 'Ada' was a copy of me, made in Project Ada, which was conducted by none other than Derek C. Simmons. " Ada said, looking at Chris. "So we got that straightened out, but what about Mike? If he comes back, I don't want to be around when he does." I said, but right at that moment, something knocked me down and I fell into a tunnel that went deeper underground.

I quickly switched on my earpiece's flashlight and looked around. The tunnel was crawling with those mutated freaks and even some reptilian B. that I swore I had seen before. "Oh, God, Hunters." A male voice said I jumped in fear and turned around. I caught a glimpse of a B.S.A.A. badge and Joshua's dirty blonde hair. "Joshua, you got knocked down here too?" I asked. Joshua nodded. "Some sort of explosion happened upstairs and we all got blown into different parts of the tunnel system." He explained. "Alright, let's try to find our way out of here." I said. Joshua nodded and we headed deeper into the tunnels.

**Another chapter finished! I feel as if I don't have any original ideas, so if you have a suggestion for the story, please tell me! Anyways, thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy that Chapter 7 is here! Without further ado, let's get to the story!**

Once I had managed to get past the Hunters without alerting them, I ran into a door. "Josh!" I called softly. Joshua came up behind me. "Yeah?" I gestured to the door. "A door amidst the tunnels?" He asked, trying to open the door. "Won't budge." He said quietly. "Move aside." I said, gently pushing him away from the door. I kicked it as hard as I could and it flew off of its hinges. When the door came off, bright light flooded into the tunnels. The Hunters let out loud screeches and were ready to jump. Joshua and I ran through the door and shut it behind us. I head a lock click and I sighed with relief. Once we had taken a quick breather, a female voice above us rang out. "Please enter the lab with caution. When there, sit in the chairs and wait for further instructions." I looked in disgust at the next door, but went along willingly.

Joshua and I went into the lab and sat in two high-tech looking chairs. A laser went into my eye and did a type of scan. All of my information popped up on one of the monitors along with my ID. "Please wait." The computerized voice said. I sat still and felt something inject into my neck. "Injection complete." I stood up, but as I did I felt an agonizing pain in my chest. I fell to my knees, clutching my heart. "Melanie!" Joshua exclaimed. Before I could think, Joshua picked me up and began to carry me.

We had just gotten out of the lab when Josh tripped over something and dropped me. He and I both let out screams of agony as we hit the ground. The pain in my chest reduced to a dull throb and I stood up. I walked unsteadily to where Josh was. His ankle was twisted at an uncomfortable angle. "Can you stand?" I asked, helping him up. "Best not to risk it." He said, leaning against me. I heard my PDA ring. I leaned Joshua against a wall and answered. "Melanie, are you anywhere near the surface?" Leon's voice asked. "I think so, there's a staff elevator that-" "No! The safehouse is crawling with infected!" I groaned. "Couldn't we just fight our way out?" I asked. "No, there are too many of them. Chris and I are covering you from the roof across the street, so you have a clean escape plan." I nodded, but right as I stepped towards Josh the pain surged through my body and I hit the ground, coughing like crazy. When I tried to cover my mouth with my hand, I felt a hot, sticky substance spray across it. I wiped the blood off of my hand onto my jeans and lifted Josh up again. "We're almost there, soldier." I said. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Melanie, if we both survive and this virus ever goes away, would you like to go on a date? Just you and me." I was shocked and tried not to blush. "You're on the numbing agent and it's making you loopy." I lied, seeing as how I'd never applied a numbing agent to his ankle. "Yeah, sure." He muttered. I ignored Leon's warnings and went into the staff elevator that led into the safehouse.

Once the elevator doors opened, every one of those freaks turned and looked at us. They knew that Josh was injured and I was weak, so they thought that we would be easy targets. I pulled out my TMP and got ready to run. As soon as the freaks let down their guard for a second, I ran past them, firing away. I channeled my virus strength and rammed through the doors, which reduced the boards to splinters and shattered the glass. I heard gunshots and ran into a building across the street, which was seemingly abandoned. I barred the door and set Josh down on the floor. I ignored the burning pain in my chest and sat down next to him. "If they injected us with the same thing, then why am I the only one that's in pain?" I asked. Josh shrugged. "I dunno, Mel." He said. I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. My PDA rang again and I answered quickly. "Melanie, do you feel the pain yet?" Wesker asked. I growled into the PDA's speaker. "What did you do to me?" I asked quickly. "I simply injected you with a strain of my newest virus. The same virus that's infecting the entire country, and soon enough, the world!" I gasped. "So, the virus inside of you and the virus that I've injected into you will fight and eventually rip you apart." I felt the surging pain again and I gripped my heart. "You can't win, Wesker. I'll get this virus out of my body, I just have to find a way." I said quietly. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "Captain!" Josh shouted. "What's wrong with her?" Chris asked, looking at me. "I don't know, she just started writhing in pain." I didn't even realize that I was shaking until Chris put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Leon's on the top floor. C'mon, Agent Jones." I leaned up against Chris and we began to make our way up to the top floor.

Once Chris opened the door, Leon looked at me. "Well, looks like Hell spit you two back out." I released my grip on Chris and limped over to Leon. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "You're safe, thank God." He said. I smiled at him and rubbed the back of my neck. Then I turned to Josh, who had taken the elevator. I slowly made my way over to him and sat down next to him. "It's nice to take a break." I said. Josh nodded and gently put his hand on top of mine. A blush rose into my cheeks, causing me to turn away from him. I felt his hand gently touch my cheek, then he turned me to him so that I was looking into his eyes. I knew what was coming next, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned in until our faces were inches apart. Our lips were just about to meet when I heard a loud noise and felt the building shake. "They found us!" Chris shouted. "And it looks like our bio-terrorist bought his soldiers some expensive toys!" Leon muttered. Josh and I went from having a romantic moment to combat ready in seconds. I searched an old storage locker and found a sniper rifle. I aimed it out the window at the men across the street when another rocket hit the building.

The building began to collapse and I went into panic mode. "Leon, Chris, Josh! We have to go, now!" I shouted, but by then the building was about to fall. I noticed another building not far from the one we were in. I grabbed Leon and jumped through the window. We landed safely in the other building, but Chris and Josh were still stuck in the now collapsed building. "C'mon! We don't have time to feel bad!" Leon shouted, taking my hand. "But Josh and Chris are-" "I said, we don't have time!" I shook my head. "We have to help them, Leon! You of all people should know that lost lives are one thing that shouldn't happen! You lost the president last year because of a virus! You have lost countless lives and I know that it hurts you! It hurts me too! So why don't you even try to save them?" Leon looked at me in shock. "You read my file, didn't you?" His tone was soft, but I could tell that he didn't want me reading his file. I nodded. "Look, Melanie, I wanted to save them, but I just couldn't." I nodded and then Leon touched my shoulder. "Let's go, we still need to figure out who caused this virus." I nodded, but just then my PDA went off and I looked at it. As soon as I answered, Wesker's voice was on the other end. "Melanie, glad to see you're alright." I growled. "Yeah, I bet you are." I muttered, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Might I ask why you're unleashing a virus on the world?" I asked angrily. "My dear girl, you're mistaken. I only made the virus. The person who is unleashing the virus is someone far worse than me." I shook my head. "Could that be possible? A person worse than you, Albert?" Leon grabbed my PDA. "Wesker, if it isn't you that's doing this... then who is?" Wesker just laughed and the call ended. "That bastard!" Leon shouted. "Looks like we're just further away from our goal than we are close." I said, reloading my guns. "So, now what?" Leon asked. I hadn't thought about it, but with the thoughts in my head clearer than usual I remembered something that I had picked up something during the point of my capture by Wesker.

_"If Melanie doesn't want to comply, she can take a strain of the virus. Now just remember, when I arrive in Russia they'll be close behind. Make sure you have soldiers posted around the city. I assure you, we'll see each other soon. Goodbye, Maxine."_

I looked at my PDA and called Hunnigan. "Hunnigan, we need you to get us two first class tickets to Russia." "Alright, Melanie. May I ask if you have a plan?" I laughed. "You haven't known me for long, have you Hunnigan? Of course I don't have a plan." Leon touched my shoulder. "We're going to Russia?" I nodded. "Wesker gave it to me without even knowing it..." I said with a laugh.

**Finished! Chapter 7 is over! I'd like to thank you all for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, readers! I'm excited to get going, but first I'd like to just say something! I'd like to thank all of you for reading and I'd like to thank my friends for inspiring and pushing me forwards to write this story! But enough of me talking, let's get on with the show!**

It was late at night before Leon and I could board our plane and the viruses were battling inside of my body, causing me extreme agony. "Melanie, why don't you sleep and try to let the viruses settle themselves?" I shook my head and looked around the cabin. Someone whose identity was concealed by a robe came up behind me. "Did I just hear you say virus?" She asked in a thick Australian accent. "Yeah, why?" "Because I have a deal for you, my friend." She said, tossing me a bottle of odd, bluish purple pills. "What are they for?" I asked, looking at the pills. "These pills will numb the virus for a while, but they won't last forever. I'd suggest finding a way to get the virus out of your system for good. Unless you want to look like this." She said, showing me a picture on her phone. The picture showed something close to the mutation that Mike went through. "So, this virus will turn me into this unless we can stop it?' I asked. "Yeah, so I'd suggest getting with it." I nodded and took a pill out of the bottle. "I've taken stranger looking pills, from stranger people." I joked before popping the pill into my mouth. "Now will you sleep?" Leon asked. I nodded and leaned my head against the window.

I heard a loud siren-like sound and the plane hit some turbulence. My head smacked against the window and I let out a scream of pain. "What the hell?!" I asked, rubbing my head. Leon jumped up from his seat and I followed. I kicked open the door to the cockpit to see that the pilot had fallen to the floor and he was trembling. "That's never good..." I muttered. "Leon, Melanie are you two having trouble?" Hunnigan asked. "Yes, the pilot's dead and we're going down." I said. "What?!" I looked at Leon. "Keep the passengers calm, I'm gonna attempt to fly this flying death trap." Leon nodded and went back to the cabins.

I sat in the pilot's chair quickly. "Wish I had went to flight school now." I muttered. Things were going smoothly until a familiar parasite wrapped itself around my ankle and dragged me away from the controls. "Shit!" I screamed. "Melanie, what's going on up there?" Leon's voice asked. "There are parasites in the cockpit. Hurry Leon!" I shouted. I saw an oxygen tank nearby and decided to take a huge risk. "Eat on this, mother fucker." I said, shoving it into its mouth and kicking it off of me. I backed up and shot the tank in the parasite's mouth. As soon as the tank exploded, the controls were shot and we went into a nosedive. "Attention passengers, you need to fasten your seatbelts and remain calm!" I said into the intercom.

Once the plane hit the ground, I made my way to the cabin where Leon and I had been and grabbed our stuff. "Leon, where are you!?" I shouted. I was just about to run to the business class cabin when I stepped on someone's hand. "Aagh! Way to be graceful, Mel." Leon's voice came from the floor. "Leon?" I shouted. "Yeah... Whoever this person was had a lot of luggage..." Leon joked. I looked down and saw him pinned underneath a pile of luggage. "Could you get me out of here? Whenever it's convenient." I laughed and moved the luggage off of my partner. "Did you two mean to crash the plane?" An Australian voice asked from behind me. "No. Wait how are you alive?" "Good luck, it's all good luck." "You have anything useful for us?" I asked. "Yeah, actually." She reached into her bag and pulled out two assault shotguns. "Give these a try." I took the shotguns, tossed one to Leon, and looked at her strangely. "How'd you get these past security?" "I never kiss and tell, my friend. Come back some time, I may have some new things for ya." I looked at Leon. "Let's go." He nodded and we emerged from the wreckage of the plane.

**Sorry this update took so long, but I've been busy with school and all of that stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, readers! After my LOOOONG time of being grounded, I have returned to give you more chapters of Resident Evil 7!**

As soon as my feet fit the ground, I took notice of where we were. A snow-covered junkyard with the snow around the plane melted due to the flames. The arctic wind blew around me and I wished I had changed on the plane. I saw two figures nearby. "Alpha to H.Q., we followed the hostile here, but it seems to have vanished..." Joshua's voice said. "Leon, they're alive!" I shouted. Before Leon could say anything I proceeded forward to where Chris and Josh were. "Captain, it's Melanie!" I was about to say something when another figure emerged from the darkness, her brown hair in a ponytail and her eyes fixed on the two BSAA soldiers. "Chris, Joshua did you find the hostile?" They shook their heads and the woman muttered something under her breath. She looked around them and saw me standing there. "Who's she?" "Melanie Jones, I'm with the government." I explained and flashed her my badge. "Jill Valentine, BSAA." She said quickly, still looking around. I turned and saw Leon standing behind me. "Melanie, we're here on a mission, but we don't have any clues as to where we're supposed to go." I looked at him. "I know that, Leon..." I heard a noise in the distance. Without thinking, I used my virus speed to shove Chris and Jill down, and then tackled Josh and Leon out of the way. Right as we hit the ground, a large catlike creature jumped from behind the dumpster full of rotten chunks of meat. I whipped out my TMPs before I could even think. "That's the target!" Jill exclaimed, startling the large cat. "Nice work, Jill." Chris muttered, pulling out his assault rifle. Leon and Josh pulled out their guns as fast as they could, but the cat had already pounced and slashed through my shirt with its long, unearthly claws. "Melanie!" Leon shouted. I struggled to sit up, but the cat sunk its fangs into the flesh in my side. My vision was blurring, but I saw one last thing. The cat had attacked Josh too.

I woke up in the back of a car with my wounds bandaged. I turned and saw Josh, still unconscious next to me. There was a thin, pale woman with blonde hair tied into a tight bun in the passenger side and Wesker in the driver side. The woman didn't even turn around. "Ah, so you've waken... marvelous. I was worried my pet had taken you out entirely." _Her pet?! Does that mean that that thing was sent to attack us? _"Are you alright, Melanie? You look as if that poison took a total on you." Wesker asked. "Yeah, I'm fine... What's going on? Where are we going?" Wesker looked at the woman. "You take it from here, Maxine." She nodded. "You two were both injected with a powerful dose of two viruses. You see, My goal is to make a mega virus even more powerful than the one that my dear Albert has created for me already. With your blood mixed together, the four viruses will make a virus so powerful that nobody will be able to stop it. We're taking you to a research facility in the mountains, far from any BSAA radars. They'll never find you, not if I have anything to do with it." She turned to Wesker. "Albert, be a dear and take us to the heliport." A rough hand reached forward from the seats behind us and injected something into my neck, and I soon slipped out of consciousness.

**Crappy chapter, I know... Sorry for the long wait and I promise that the next chapter will be better.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, ready to go! **

I woke up on an uncomfortable brass bed with bright lights shining in my eyes. I heard two men speaking in hushed voices. "I think that the bitch is crazy, but there's no way that I'm going to stand in her way." "Right? She has soldiers posted at every door! She really doesn't want the test subjects to get out of here." I looked around and saw, through my window, that there were guards posted everywhere. "Think we should check on the girl?" The first male asked. "Sure." I panicked and fell down on my bed. I heard an electronic beep and my door slid open. "She's still asleep... the lady wants us to take her blood... so while I get the stuff, can you watch her?" "Why? I doubt she's going to move." _You've got another thing comin' bub. _I thought as I heard the first guard leave. "Oh, you can't possibly be as tough as they say you are." My eyes flew open and my hand shot out, landing square on his chest and sending him flying backwards. His back hit the circiut breaker in the wall, which knocked out the electricity and unlocked the doors of the facility. He was reaching for his radio. I got off of the bed, lifted my leg over my head and bringing my bare foot down on his head. "I'm tougher than you think I am, cockhole." The other guard came in with the equipment. "Oh God! She's awake!" I roundhoused him before he could grab his gun and once he hit the floor, I dropped to my knees, his head between them and twisted, snapping his neck. The emergency lights came on slowly, allowing me to better see my surroundings. I opened the door to my room, but not before taking Guard One's PDA and gun. "Alright... now to find Josh..." I saw a guard open another door and followed him. Beyond the door was a room full of guards, which promptly turned to stare at me.

I heard several shouts in Russian and English as fifteen guards came charging at me. I ducked, causing the bayonet from one of the guard's guns to impale the other one, I grabbed one who was shooting and he began shooting several others, then I snapped his neck. When that settled only one remained. I emptied the magnum that I got off of the guard. "You know, they're going to turn you into monsters someday, inject you with the virus." He cocked his head. I rolled my eyes and said it again in Russian and his eyes widened. I tossed the empty gun at his feet. "Do it... put the gun to your forehead and kill yourself. It's what you want to do." He grabbed the gun and continuously pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "You bitch..." He muttered. I whispered something in his ear and he gasped, his eyes widening. I slammed his head into the wall as hard as I could, killing him instantly. I checked the monitors and saw that Josh was moving through the halls without a weapon. I typed in the guard's security code from his PDA on the computer and then I could control the cameras, but I still had no way of helping Josh, or did I? I turned on the microphone to the intercom and yelled in English and again in Russian that the test subjects had been found evacuating through the garbage chute. I saw several guards run towards the trash room, which I then proceeded to lock once several guards were in there. "Choke on that... now to find the way out of this prison." I moved from the monitor and looked for a door, but only found one, which was locked with several locks and passcodes. "Jesus... I don't really want to have to go through the trouble of unlocking all of this... well, time for Plan B." I looked around and found an air duct nearby, which I then bashed in and crawled through.

I finally made it out of the duct and opened the door in front of me. Lockers were lined up on the walls and I began opening them, trying to find some gear. I opened the last locker on the right and found an outfit that might fit me and one that might fit a boy. I pulled the outfit out of the locker and took off the thin hospital gown that I had on. I put it on without much thought, hoping that it was tough enough to withstand bullets. I looked in the mirror on the locker door and was surprised. Instead of the naïve girl that I was in New York, but I was someone else entirely. I was wearing a white tee and black leather pants over the suit and then I threw on a black leather jacket. I put on a bulletproof vest under the shirt. "Better..." Just then, Josh fell from the ceiling.

He was covered in blood and sweat, but I didn't care. I hugged him as if he were a friend that had gone away for a long time. "Josh... Oh my God, I'm so glad to see you!" He hugged back, but was silent. "Alright, soldier, let's get you changed and on our way." He nodded and went to the locker to change. Once he was done I noticed the fact that his outfit was similar to mine in several ways. I looked at him and realized that we could camouflage ourselves if we hid among groups of them, but most of them were still in the garbage room. "Alright, follow me and we'll get out of here soon." He nodded and we left the locker room.

**Alright, another chapter done. I won't be able to another until after Christmas, so I want to wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and have a safe and happy New Year!**


End file.
